


The Whispering Ghost

by AnaTheJack



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTheJack/pseuds/AnaTheJack
Summary: He had a feeling why he decided to stay with The Mighty Nein and for once it had nothing to do with his goddess.





	The Whispering Ghost

He had been having visions for weeks before The Mighty Nein appeared, depictions of far away lands he had never seen before in flashes of color and people he had never met. The whispering however was new, very new so new they had only started a few hours maybe a day before the group arrived at his door. 

The whispers started out cursing then apologizing then they simply seemed smug and after awhile they seemed to figure out he could hear them too. They started talking to him about the world outside his graveyard then about the people in it and after awhile the whispers started to describe the people he had seen in his visions and he just knew when these people arrived he would be in for a surprise.  

When The Mighty Nein did arrive and whisk him away the whispers were an encouraging force to go along, to see if he could help these people. Honestly he still had no idea what he would use that favor he got from the wizard for, maybe some magical tea? 

After the fighting was over and they had rescued their friends he witnessed the devastation they had faced attempting to do so before they came to him. A single grave at the side of the road. The whispers for the first time since they appeared were dead silent. He gave this Mollymauk the gift of Melora and returned their body to moss and flowers, the gift would be visible when the group visited next, maybe he could even make them tea out of the flowers. The whispers seemed amused by this thought so he decided he would definitely be doing that. 

He didn’t notice right away that the whispers stopped, he had been too caught up in Zadash and all the sights to see and new things to discover. He had just now only realized in this moment of silence looking down at his passed out drunk companions that they were indeed gone. He felt both saddened and happy, saddened that his constant companion had gone and happy that they had finally completed the cycle and moved on peacefully. After only a day with this group he knew what the whispering was and they seemed to have deemed him worthy to help protect and heal these people. If he didn’t know better he would say the whispers were passing the torch onto him.

All in all he certainly hoped Mollymauk Tealeaf knew what they were doing introducing them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write Fanfiction but I gave it my best shot for my two favorite dorks. It's really short but tell me what you think if you actually find and like this.
> 
> Long May He Reign.


End file.
